In recent years, the generalization of domestic electric appliances has made it so that garments are preferably washed using electric washing machines. However, some kinds of garments are not suitable to washing in washing machines due to the characteristics of the fabric so that they need to be hand-washed. Also, it is impossible to wash some other kinds of garments using water and general detergent and so they need to be dry-cleaned.
Hand washing requires substantial physical work and time and some unskilled people may fail to appropriately hand-wash the laundry and, accordingly, may damage the laundry. Also, dry-cleaning requires specialized machines and facilities so that it is almost impossible to dry-clean at home and, accordingly, laundry in need of dry-cleaning must be cleaned by a specialized cleaning shop.
However, a user must pay to use a specialized cleaning shop and, furthermore, must bring the laundry to the shop and pick up the cleaned laundry from the shop, so that cleaning using the specialized cleaning shop causes the user inconvenience and the user unnecessarily wastes time. Further, various chemicals that are used in such specialized cleaning shops are harmful to the human body and fail to realize high washing efficiency.